1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems for cutting arrow shafts, in particular the invention related to improved adjustable, lightweight, portable, low cost arrow shaft rotary cutting system with improved operator safety.
2. Description of Prior Art
Bows and arrows have been used for sport, hunting, and military uses for thousands of years. For most of that time, arrows have been hand crafted from wood and other natural materials by the archer or the archer's family. Recently, arrows have become mass-produced. Today, many new materials such as plastic, fiberglass, aluminum, and carbon fiber are available.
An arrow typically comprises a shaft with a head or tip on one end and a nock on the other end. Fletching or feathers or vanes are positioned near the rear of the arrow. In a footed arrow the shaft comprises hardwood near the head and softwood in the rest of the shaft.
An arrow is typically shot using the arms to pull back the bow string, and to aim and sight by holding the bow and arrow next to the archer's eye. Many characteristics of the bow, the arrow, and the archer affect the flight of the arrow. Thus, an arrow, especially the length of an arrow, is still a very personal thing to an archer. Even today, archers prefer to have their arrows cut to a custom length. An archer typically has to go to a shop to have the arrows cut and assembled. Arrow shops use large, expensive arrow saws that cost several hundred dollars. Easton and Apple make such arrow saws. Once the arrow shaft has been cut in the shop, the archer tends to have the shop perform other arrow construction such as fletching and adding arrow tips for additional service fees.
What is needed is an improved adjustable, lightweight, portable, low cost arrow shaft rotary cutting system that can be operated safely by an archer or a family member in a home.